Date Note
by Chiefcells99
Summary: Spin-off dari 'Rasa nyaman dan Kekacauan' / Rio dan Karma mendapatkan pengalaman kencan yang tidak terlupakan #KaruRi #A/Nseries


Merupakan spin-off dari fict yang dulu pernah saya upload xD

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu oleh Matsui Yuusei

 **Date Note !**

A/N (Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio)

[7335308]

.

.

Minggu, hari yang indah untuk bersantai-santai. Melepaskan diri sementara dari kesibukan dunia pelajar. Kalau saja dia tidak punya urusan dengan orang paling menyebalkan, iseng, usil, jahil, dan tengil seantero Kunugigaoka, Rio ingin tidur lebih lama. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji.

 **Kringggg... Kringgggg...**

Ia mematikan jam weker nya. Melihat jam, masih pukul 8.

HOAMMMMPPP..

Tapi bukannya bangun dan cepat-cepat mandi, ia malah tidur lagi. Ya ampun, apa dia lupa sedang berurusan dengan siapa (?)

.

"Rio-channnn..."

"Rio-channnn..."

Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar dari lantai bawah, semakin lama suaranya semakin keras. Bukannya segera bangun, Rio malah menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Tok.. Tok..

Wanita tua yang memanggil namanya tadi, masuk ke kamar Rio. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rio sambil memanggil pelan. Rio yang mulai terganggu, akhirnya merespon.

"Ada apa bu ?", masih dengan posisi berbaring dan mata tertutup ia menjawab panggilan ibunya.

"Bukannya kau mau pergi ? Ibu kira kau sudah mandi.."

"Hmmm... itu ben –

—Haaaaa ? Jam berapa sekarang ?"

Rio beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat jam weker ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.45. Rio langsung bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan diri. Tapi waktu 15 menit untuk seorang gadis bersiap kencan (?), sepertinya tidak akan cukup.

 **...**

Pada hari Rabu lalu, Rio tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Ia demam setelah Selasa sore pergi ke bioskop dan pulang hujan-hujanan. Akibatnya ia jadi ketinggalan pelajaran di hari itu. Untungnya mata pelajaran pada hari Rabu hanya tiga, dan itupun cukup mudah, tidak seperti hari Selasa dan Kamis. Rio menyalin catatan ketiga mapel itu dari buku Kayano, ia mempelajari semuanya sendiri, untuk bahasa dan seni ia langsung bisa. Tapi untuk matematika, ternyata materi kemarin cukup sulit, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus minta ajari orang lain. Dan orang yang diminta Rio untuk mengajarinya adalah, orang yang selalu mendapat 100 pada ujian mapel tersebut. Sayangnya, orang pintar itu tidak sebaik yang Rio kira. Ucapan terimakasih saja tidak cukup baginya. Ia meminta sebuah imbalan, tidak berat sih, dan juga tidak mahal. Tapi cukup merepotkan. Rio diminta atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa untuk ikut pergi menemui teman orang itu pada hari Minggu. Dia bilang akan menunggu Rio di stasiun pada pukul 9 pagi.

 **Kembali ke TKP**

Pukul 09. 40. Persiapan selesai !

Ia berlari menuju stasiun. Baju pink tak berlengan, celana pendek putih, wedges putih, dan tas slempang kecil adalah properti yang dikenakan. Pukul 09.47 dia sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sambil berlari kecil, mencari orang yang mengajaknya pergi. Tapi, tidak ada. Mungkinkah dia sudah pulang ? Iya, mungkin saja. Rio terlambat 48 menit lebih, pasti dia sudah pulang. Dia kan bukan tipe orang yang mau melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti menunggu.

Rio berhenti di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

 **Pletak..**

Seseorang menjitak ringan kepala Rio. "48 menit 26 detik", kata pemuda dengan Kemeja hitam lengan pendek yang tidak dikancing, dalaman kaos berwarna orange dan celana hijau gelap.

"Karma-kun..." Rio terkejut. Ternyata Karma masih disini, menunggu untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"A.. Aku.. Aku kesiangan.." .. "Aku minta maaf", Rio sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Kau ini ...", Karma hanya menghela nafas, memaklumi kesalahan yang diperbuat gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Selain itu, ia sudah berdandan serapi dan secantik ini, mana mungkin Karma bisa marah.

"Ettoo.. yang lainnya mana ? Mereka belum datang ?"

"Eh ? Memangnya aku bilang mau mengajak yang lain ya ?"

Apa ? Hanya berdua ? Bukannya ini namanya kencan ? Rio yang belum pernah punya pengalaman hanya pergi berdua dengan anak laki-laki jadi sedikit gugup.

.

Di dalam kereta listrik berwarna perak, mereka duduk berdampingan. Tapi, Karma menyibukkan diri dengan gadget nya, dan Rio sibuk melihat pemandangan dari kaca. Saling berdiam diri, itu yang mereka lakukan. Mereka canggung satu sama lain.

.

A/N

.

57 menit perjalanan menggunakan kereta dari Tocho-Mae Station, sekarang mereka sampai di prefektur Saitama. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit bisa terlihat dari manapun. Tetapi bukan itu tujuannya, mereka malah akan pergi menjauh dari pusat kota.

Beberapa meter dari stasiun sudah terparkir mobil sedan hitam dengan seorang pria berjas yang berdiri di dekat pintunya. Karma dan Rio menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Tuan Akabane, saya datang untuk menjemput anda", Katanya.

Karma dan Rio naik ke mobil itu. Kurang dari 10 menit, dan sampailah mereka di Rumah megah 3 lantai yang berada di tengah kebun yang beribu-ribu meter luasnya.

Ketika turun dari mobil, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata berdiri di depan gerbang. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, sepertinya anak itu berusia sama dengan mereka berdua.

"Lama tidak bertemu", Karma menjabat tangan anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Kau tidak berubah ya ?", Jawab si anak berkacamata.

Rio hanya diam saja, dia bingung mau melakukan apa. Lagipula Karma kan Cuma minta ia menemaninya.

"Aku Takebayashi Koutaro", Si kacamata memperkenalkan diri menyadari ada orang yang baru bertemu dengannya.

"Na-Nakamura Rio. Salam kenal"

"Masuklah, kita bicara di halaman belakang", Ajak si tuan rumah.

Mereka menuju halaman belakang, melewati hamparan tanaman berwarna-warni. Ada buah, ada sayur, ada bunga, pohon langka, bahkan tanaman obat. Takebayashi itu dari keluarga dokter atau petani sih ?

Rio terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Si gadis merasa sangat senang, jarang-jarang bisa lihat pemandangan seperti ini di kota. Karma pun merasa begitu, senangnya bukan karena kebun atau rumah megah, tapi karena gadis yang berada disampingnya.

.

Duduk di tengah kebun dekat Labirin rerumputan dengan meja dan peralatan makan dari kristal. Makanan super mewah disuguhkan oleh sang tuan rumah. Karma dan Takebayashi mulai melakukan percakapan.

"Jadi bagaimana rencanamu setelah ini Karma ?"

"Kurasa setelah lulus SMP, aku akan mendaftar di SMA kunugigaoka"

"Begitu ya ? Sebenarnya aku ingin merekomendasikanmu di SMA Jepang utara. Aku yakin kau pasti langsung diterima"

"Ahahaha... Sayang sekali, aku tidak tertarik."

Rio yang tidak mengerti dengan yang dibicarakan, memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan lain.

"Ano, aku mau lihat – lihat kebun."

"Kau tidak makan ?"

"Mmm.. aku tidak terbiasa dengan makanan seperti itu"

"Apa tidak apa-apa ? Kalau tersesat bagaimana ?", Karma mulai khawatir.

"Kalau Nakamura-san tersesat, kita bisa cari dari atap", kata si tuan rumah.

"Jangan khawatir ! Aku akan baik-baik saja kok"

"Oi.. Tungg—", Belum selesai Karma bicara, dia sudah pergi.

Karma menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tau betul bagaimana sifat Rio. Tapi apa salahnya, kalau Karma berharap Rio bisa bersikap lebih anggun, seperti Kanzaki mungkin.

"Gadis yang enerjik... –

– Pacarmu ?"

Karma menarik nafas. "Aku tidak akan repot kalau dia menganggapku seperti itu", katanya dengan nada malas.

"Pasti sulit ya jadi dirimu hahaha". Takebayashi menertawai Karma.

.

.

 **Kresekk..**

Suara ranting patah.

"Rumahmu banyak 'tikus' ya, Takebayashi ?"

"Ah.. kurasa kau benar Karma. Akan kubasmi nanti"

.

A/N

.

Rio berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kebun, mengagumi keindahan di depan matanya. Kebun strawberry jadi tujuan pertama. Merah, hijau, merah, hijau. Terlihat enak dan menyegarkan. Dan juga identik dengan Karma.

Kebun bunga jadi tujuan kedua. Ia berjalan melewati pepohonan rindang. Hingga akhirnya,..

... 3 helai daun jatuh dari atas pohon. Kalau orang biasa pasti bukan masalah, tapi ini Nakamura Rio. ' _Daun gugur saat musim semi ?_ '.

 **Zrasshhh...**

 **Bruakkk..**

Rio melompat dan melancarkan tendangan, si pengintai terjatuh dari atas pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?", Rio berteriak kesal.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau !", ancamnya.

Rio terdiam melihat pengintai itu membawa 'senapan laras panjang' (Colek Shichi-san). Kalau dari atas, seluruh kebun bisa terlihat. Tapi siapa yang dia incar ?

"Kau yang datang bersama Akabane kan ?"

"..."

"Kalau kau mau bekerja sama denganku, akan kuberi 5 juta yen"

"Tugasmu tidak sulit, hanya mena –"

 **Zrasssshhhh...**

Tendangan Rio sukses mengenai wajah si pengintai.

Tendangan dan pukulan dilancarkan gadis itu. Untung musuhnya Cuma seorang, jadi dia masih bisa menanganinya. ' _Aku harus bisa menghentikannya sendiri_ ', itu yang ia pikirkan. Rio sudah berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan Karma, karena itu ia ingin mengalahkan penjahat ini sendirian.

Wajah dan lengan pelaku membiru terkena tendangan Rio. Rio tidak terluka karena lawannya adalah penjahat dengan tubuh agak gemuk, jadi pergerakannya lambat. Rio terus melakukan serangan pada si penjahat, hingga akhirnya –

"Yo, Baka ! Bukannya bertugas, kau malah bermain-main dengan gadis kecil"

— 3 orang lagi muncul dari balik semak-semak. Sekarang mereka berempat. Bagaimana ini ?

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Empat langkah mundur. Rio mulai takut.

"Oii, kau sudah eksekusi Akabane ?", Kata seorang penjahat yang berkalung rantai. Sepertinya dia pemimpinnya.

"Belum, gadis itu menggangguku", Kata yang bertubuh gemuk. Kemudian para penjahat itu menatap Rio dengan mengerikan

.

"Kita gunakan dia."

.

A/N

.

Rio tertangkap. Mulut Rio dibungkam dengan tangan pelaku yang bertubuh paling besar.

"OI, AKABANE KELUARLAH ! PACARMU ADA BERSAMA KAMI", Teriak sang pemimpin.

1 detik

2 detik

 **Zrashhhhh...**

Karma muncul dari depan, menyerang si pelaku yang meneriakkan namanya dengan pisau lipat. Pipi kiri hingga hidung pelaku berdarah. Sang pemimpin kesakitan hingga jatuh ke tanah, lukanya cukup dalam. 2 orang lainnya masing-masing berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Karma sambil memegang pisau. Mereka dalam posisi siaga.

Karma berdiri di depan pelaku yang menyekap Rio dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, mengepalkan tangannya. Aura pembunuh nya mulai muncul. Gawat, jangan sampai dia nekat membunuh penjahat itu.

"Hee ? Kau marah ya ? hahaha". Bukannya ketakutan, si penjahat yang menyekap Rio malah mengejek Karma.

Si pelaku mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Rio, memelintir lengannya kebelakang. Rio yang mulutnya terbungkam, hanya bisa meneteskan air mata menahan rasa sakit. Karma semakin kalap melihat Rio menangis tanpa suara.

Yang ada dipikiran Karma sekarang hanya 2.

Pertama, Selamatkan Rio.

Kedua, Bunuh mereka.

.

Si pelaku masih saja tertawa, hingga akhirnya –

 **Kretekkk**

Tangan Rio patah. Tidak bisa berteriak, Rio hanya meneteskan air mata. Ia harus menahan rasa sakit luar biasa itu.

 **Zlebbbbb..**

Pisau lipat Karma menusuk dagu hingga menembus rahang atas pelaku. Saking cepatnya, tidak ada yang menyadari pergerakan Karma. Bahkan orang di kanan dan kiri Karma yang sedari tadi dalam posisi siaga, hanya tercengang. Cengkraman pelaku pada Rio terlepas, pelaku kehilangan keseimbangan dan mendorong Rio. Kemudian Rio terjatuh dalam pelukan si surai merah tersebut. Karma menggendong Rio, menjauhkannya dari para pelaku, dan menjauhkan penglihatan Rio dari adegan sadis yang mungkin ia lakukan selanjutnya.

.

"K-Karma !"

"Jaga Rio !", Karma memerintahkan Takebayashi untuk menjaga Rio.

.

Karma kembali ke tempat para penjahat tadi. Si pemimpin yang terkena luka gores dari pipi hingga hidung sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya pada Karma. Si pelaku yang menyekap Rio masih berguling-guling kesakitan akibat luka tusuk. Yang sehat tinggal 2 orang, yang gemuk dan yang botak.

Adegan berdarah antara Akabane Karma vs 4 Pembunuh bayaran tidak terelakkan. Tinju-meninju, tendang-menendang, dan hal-hal menyakitkan lainnya dilakukan. Masih dengan tatapan kosong ala pembunuhnya, Karma mendominasi pertarungan tersebut *jiahhh pertarungan*

"Siapa yang mengirim kalian ?", Tanya Karma dengan tatapan sinisnya di sela-sela pertarungan.

"Ampuni kami tuan Akabane", pelaku yang botak berlutut di kaki Karma.

Karma menendang kepala orang yang berlutut di hadapannya, "Jawab aku !", teriaknya.

"Ampuni kami", Kali ini si pemimpin.

"Hee ? Masih tidak mau menjawab ?" Ia menonjok wajah si pemimpin. Bahkan tangan Karma sekarang sudah memar dan terdapat tetesan-tetesan darah segar dari sasarannya.

"Mu-Musuh ayahmu yang menyuruh kami". Karma terdiam mendengar jawaban itu.

.

"Lalu kenapa kalian menyakitinya ?". Para penjahat langsung paham kalau yang dimaksud Karma adalah gadis tadi. "Kami minta maaf", sang pemimpin kembali berlutut di hadapan Karma.

Seolah tidak bisa mendengar rintihan lawannya, Karma masih menyiksa para pelaku tersebut.

Pelaku yang menyekap Rio jadi sasaran pertama. Satu langkah, dua langkah, Karma semakin mendekat. Pisau lipat diarahkan ke jantung pelaku dengan senyuman. Satu kesalahan bisa membuat Karma jadi pembunuh.

"Karma-kun", suara lembut dari gadis yang menangis tadi memanggil namanya. Gerakannya terhenti.

Karma menatap iba sang gadis , "Nakamura, aku – "

"Maafkan mereka Karma-kun ! Untukku ! Ya ?", katanya sambil tersenyum. Bulir-bulir air bening masih terjatuh dari sudut mata gadis itu. Menahan rasa sakit, ia tidak ingin menambah beban Karma, ia tidak ingin Karma jadi pembunuh.

.

Karma terdiam dan menjatuhkan pisaunya. Para pelaku menatap Rio seperti malaikat. Orang yang mereka sakiti beberapa saat lalu, telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Karma berjalan mendekat, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Rio. Ia meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf...

Maaf..

Maaf.. seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu"

Tentu saja si gadis terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Karma seperti itu. Rio menyentuh kepala Karma dengan tangan kirinya. Karma menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan. Rasanya hangat, dan nyaman. Ia berhasil menenangkannya.

.

A/N

.

Rupanya selama kekacauan tadi, keluarga Takebayashi sudah menelpon polisi.

Para penjahat itu digiring menuju tahanan. Mungkin setelah mereka keluar dari sel tahanan nanti, mereka tidak akan menerima permintaan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Akabane. Masih bisa nafas sekarang saja sudah bersyukur.

Sementara itu, para pelayan Takebayashi mengobati lengan Rio. Mereka hanya membalut tangannya sebagai pertolongan pertama. Rio harus ke dokter setelah ini.

"Karma, Nakamura-san. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua kekacauan ini. Seharusnya aku lebih siaga", kata sang Tuan Rumah sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Takebayashi-kun", Bahkan disaat seperti ini ia masih bisa tertawa.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter ya", Kata Karma sambil tersenyum.

Karma mencoba menyembunyikan semua masalahnya dari Rio. Tapi, Rio sudah terlanjur sadar. Di luar sana, banyak orang yang benci Karma, banyak orang yang siap merenggut kebahagiaan Karma, dan banyak juga orang yang menginginkan kematian Karma. Bagaimana mungkin anak SMP menanggung beban seberat ini ?

Rio menatap lesu Karma. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian tawa imutnya terdengar kembali. Kemurungannya hanya akan menambah pikiran si surai merah, itu yang ia sadari. Karena itu ia harus ceria, apapun yang terjadi.

"Karma-kun.."

"Hmm ?"

"Kalau kau punya masalah, aku bersedia mendengarkan."

"Khh.. Kkhahhahahah.. Kau berkata seolah kau akan mengerti saja", Karma terkekeh mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat senang, bukankah ini pertanda kalau Rio peduli padanya ?

.

.

Karma dan Rio pulang, supir keluarga Takebayashi mengantar mereka sampai stasiun. Tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan yang tersirat dari wajah gadis itu.

"Nakamura, apa kauu –

– benci padaku ?"

"Hmm.." si gadis hanya bergumam sambil memegang dagu

.

"Aku tidak membencimu kok..

Jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengajakku ya !", Ia kembali memasang senyum manisnya.

"Heee.. boleh ! Tapi lain kali –

– aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian", Karma menjurkan lidahnya mengejek.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

Oke ! Jangan bunuh saya m(_ _)m

Saya Cuma mau mengucapkan terimakasih dan... #bye

Salam ~


End file.
